Making Memories
by monkeyspajamas
Summary: Taking place sometime during those eight years. A little Halloween one shot for my friends chelsiecarson and kouw


AN: I haven't written in ages, and never for these two, but I couldn't get them out of my head. They obvi don't belong to me, but to Earl Stanley Gardner's estate.

The Honorable Perry Mason slumped down the hallway to his office suite. As he slipped inside he noted that his current secretary and legal aid had both left for the day. Halloween. He had told them both to take off early knowing that they both intended to attend the masquerade ball that was being thrown by the San Francisco Bar Association that evening. He had full intention of spending the evening in quiet catching up on reading for upcoming cases. Walking into his private office he went straight to the closet, pulling off his judge's robe and hanging it. His mind was preoccupied, and he didn't notice that he was not as alone in the office as he would have assumed. As he turned around his eyes caught the flash of red behind his desk which caused him to start until he took in the whole image that was before him.

"Working late, Chief?" her voice purred to him as a huge smile broke out across his face.

Behind his desk sat a vision in red silk. As she stood and began to walk toward him his breath caught taking in the full vision that she was in her red dress. A fitted bodice with a full skirt, unbelievably high red heels, and a matching masquerade mask held up obscuring part of her face, but those hazel eyes were shining through and he would know them anywhere, mask or no.

She reached him she lowered her mask, arching her eyebrow to punctuate her unanswered question, a natural mask to her amusement and pride at her ability to still surprise him.

"Della, I..."

"You didn't answer my question, your honor." her long lashes batted at him as his hands found their way to her waist of their own accord.

"Hmm?"

"You're working late?"

"Oh, uh, yes." He swallowed, knowing that whatever plans he had had for this evening had now given way to exponential possibilities with the presence of the woman who was now playing with his tie.

"I heard there was ball to attend this evening" the words almost a whisper as she stepped closer to him, dropping his tie, reaching up and draping her arms around his shoulders.

Letting his arms wrap around her, he brought her closer to him. Taking in her familiar, but far too long absent scent he dropped a kiss to her curls.

"I heard something about that too. Wasn't planning to attend though."

"Oh really?" she drew out the question, her eyes shining in full amusement.

"Didn't have a date." he said flatly, his lips pouting.

She couldn't control the chuckle at his silly pout. Her left hand coming around to touch the beginnings of the beard he had started growing. "Oh chief, all you had to do was ask." She tried to keep her voice light and playful, but he could hear the pang of sadness that laid beneath her words as she leaned up to kiss lightly at his lips.

He pulled her flush to him deepening the kiss she had started. They had been away from one another to long between stolen weekends at the cabin. As he thought on it he realized it had been well over 4 months since the last time they had managed to be together. He broke the kiss and began showering her face in small kisses before returning to nibble at her now swollen lips.

"Del, I..."

"Shhh" hearing the regret in his voice she cut him off. She didn't want to deal with the strain of being apart during the little stolen time they had together.

"Perry, when was the last time you went out dancing and drank champagne all night?" it was a whisper. A precious memory from their past pulling at his heart.

"That my dear Miss Street is a memory I'll never forget" He gave her that smile. The one that belonged only to her where his dimples were just a little deeper, his eyes ever so slightly brighter.

Her hands went to his cheeks pulling him down for another kiss, gentle but full of promise. When they broke apart she spoke into the space between their lips where their breath still mingled."

"Perry?"

"Yes, Della?

"Take me home."

He searched her face, his confusion apparent.

"You're all dressed," he chanced another feather light kiss to the tip of her nose before continuing "am I not taking you to the ball to dance all night?"

Her coy smile was enough to stoke up the flame that had been smoldering within him since he saw her sitting behind his desk.

"Mr. Mason there is more than one way to dance all night."

At the arch of her brow he moved into action, pulling his coat from the closet, and putting the files he needed in her briefcase. She moved around him expertly grabbing her bag, and the cast aside masquerade mask. He pulled her coat from the chair where she had laid it, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Come along, Miss Street."

"Oh, where to, Mr. Mason?"

"We've got new memories to make."


End file.
